


With all that I am, and all that I ever will be

by PlumNeedsALife



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But only for a hot second don't worry, But they still dress like it's the Regency Period lmao, Dream and Purpled are siblings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecure Sapnap, Long Haired Sapnap, M/M, Modern Royalty, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Please imagine Perfect by Ed Sheeran is playing in the background the entire time, Punz and Sapnap are Siblings, Underage Drinking, dadboyhalo, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: Two Childhood friends marry for the good of foreign relations and help secure Prince Dream the right to the throne of his home, the Kingdom of Lullaby. The marriage was arranged by their families because it’s obvious that Sapnap and Dream have been in love for years, though neither would admit it. Their friendship is too precious to risk ruining. As the two fall even more in love with each other that should mean an obvious happily ever after. Right?Otherwise known as two idiot boys are too afraid to talk about their feelings and marry for duty, even though everyone around them thinks they’ve finally figured it out. Spoiler alert, they haven’t, but don’t worry, they’ll get there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	With all that I am, and all that I ever will be

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts only Regency Era clothing. Historical Costumes is part of my schooling and what I teach as well so my head is just Pride and Prejudice and the Regency Era and I apologize. I love Regency Era clothing so much. Don’t ask why I just like the AESTHETIC of it. Also Rococo and Edwardian. I can talk about those Eras all day. Just know this isn't actually the Regency Era they just dress like it plus like swords and armor because I said so. Also If anyone was interested in what the Lullaby Kingdom castle looks like I based it off of this IRL wedding venue!  
> https://www.wedding-spot.com/venue/15185/OHEKA-CASTLE/  
> And this is the arrangement I picked for their first dance!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79tHrF6LPQI

The beautiful Kingdom of Lullaby was a large and prosperous kingdom. Ask any of its citizens and you will find that it is a kingdom like no other. For decades the Kingdom has lived in peace with its neighbors and have kept friendly relations with them all. The royal family was beloved by all, no one more so than the Crown Prince himself. Yes, the young man named Dream truly was the heart of the Kingdom. 

Unfortunately the life of a Prince is not without its hardships. Today Prince Dream of the Lullaby Kingdom would be meeting his betrothed. Oh, woe is him to be set up in an arranged marriage like this when his heart already belonged to another. Prince Dream has been in love with his best friends since he was just a boy, not that anyone knew. It was a secret that he kept close to his heart. Surely if his parents knew then they would not have agreed to the arrangement.

“This fucking sucks!” The prince exclaimed, a put on his face as he flops face down into his disorderly bed. He let out a scream, the sound muffled by his bedding. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic Dream?” A man with white goggles huffs, rolling his eyes at his friends antics. The man in question lifts his head to glare at his long time friend and advisor George. 

“Why do I have to get married again?” the prince asks, lifting his upper body off of the bed and resting his weight on his elbows, head leaning on one of his hands.

“If you don’t get married then you will not be considered a valid candidate for the throne Dream, you know this. We literally had this conversation yesterday!” The man says, somewhat exasperated, his arms cross over his chest, his blue waistcoat wrinkling at the action. 

“Yeah, well this is stupid. Why did it have to be arranged? Why couldn’t I have picked someone?” Dream asks sitting up crossed legged on the bed. Crossing his arms, mimicking George, his emerald green pajama shirt becoming even more disheveled. 

“You know why Dream, you only have one person in mind and you’re too chicken to confess so the Queen took it into her own hands.” George states rather bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey! I am NOT a chicken!” the man in green argues. All he gets in return is an eyebrow raise, the simple gesture conveying a lot of meaning. Dream lets out a heavy sigh and flops back onto the bed, the inordinate gesture causing a few pillows to fall to the floor with a soft thump.

“You should get dressed, your betrothed and their family should be here soon.” The advisor says as he heads toward the bedroom door, a smirk on his face. The brunette leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

______________________________

Now fully dressed Prince Dream makes his way to the main sitting room, he pulls at his cravat, he feels like he’s choking, though it could just be his nerves, his anxiety. He fidgets with the ends of his forest green waistcoat. God he feels like a show pony. He adjusts the mask on his face, hopefully his betrothed understands his family's somewhat odd quirk, the royal family covers their face for safety reasons. 

The Prince drags his feet as he gets closer and closer to the sitting room. He doesn’t want to get married to a stranger, he wants to get married for love, to live happily ever after. That’s childish though isn't it? He has a duty to his country, and if getting married to a stranger is what’s best for that country then it’s what he’ll do. The man sighs as he resigns to his fate. He hopes that they could at least be friends, that they could get along.

The man stops in front of the door of the sitting room. He takes a few deep breaths as he gathers his courage. He knocks on the door to give the person on the other side a heads up that he was there. 

“C-come in!” A voice from the other side of the door calls out. Dream’s eyes widened at the voice, it was so familiar. It couldn’t be? The Prince rushes to open the door almost tripping over his own two feet in his rush, a contrast to his usual elegance and grace. A huge grin breaks across his face at the person in the room waiting for him. He takes in the sight of his childhood best friend and owner of his heart, Prince Sapnap of the Munchy Kingdom. Sapnap looks so handsome standing there, the sunlight lighting up his face so beautifully, you can see little gold flecks in his amber eyes. Sapnap is grinning back at him, the expression just as joyful and wide as Dream’s. The green clad man stops breathing, in that moment all he can focus on is the angel in front of him, he’s smiling at HIM. 

“Oh Dream! The younger calls out teasingly, elongating the ‘E’ in the other man’s name. His smile somehow gets impossibly wider as he opens his arms for the other man, silently asking for a hug. How could Dream say no to that? The man all but tackles the younger in a hug, wrapping him up in his arms, head tucked under his chin. They stay that way for a few moments, swaying back and forth slightly in the embrace, enjoying the moment together. After a few moments the Crown Prince is brought back to reality.

“What are you doing here?” The Lullaby Prince asks, breaking the embrace to look down at Sapnap. The younger looks up and gives the other man a cheeky grin.

“Is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?” Dream just stares at Sapnap, mouth wide open. Sapnap starts laughing, he’s hunched over, hand on his knees, laughing so hard there are tears forming in his eyes.

“Dude you look so dumb!” The Munchy Prince exclaims, wiping at the tears in his eyes. He straightens his posture to look at Dream once more, grabbing the other man’s hand. He starts playing with the others fingers idly, he looks nervous now. Sapnap takes a deep breath.

“Dad told me that your Mom was looking for a fiancé for you. Dad already has Punz as his successor so he doesn’t really need me. And I know you wouldn’t want to get married to a stranger. I figured, ‘well at least we're friends right?’, and I told Dad I would enter as a candidate. Imagine my surprise when your Mom picked me.” the younger man explains, still anxiously playing with Dream’s hand, looking at them like they help the secrets of the universe. 

Dream looks down at the younger man in awe. How could such a kind and selfless person be his best friend. What did he do to deserve Sapnap in his life? He must’ve been a saint in his last life. That would be the only way to explain how lucky he was. He frowns in distaste, he couldn’t let Sapnap do this.

“Sapnap, you don’t have to do this for me.” The man in green says earnestly. He didn’t want Sapnap to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives. He wanted Sapnap to go off and marry someone he loved. Just because this was a dream come true for him, he didn’t want to hold his best friend back. That would be so selfish of him.

“Okay, none of that dude. I  _ willingly  _ put myself in as a candidate. YOUR mom just so happened to pick me out of everyone else.  _ AND _ like I said, at least we’re friends. Really Dream I don’t mind at all. In fact, I’d be happy to marry you.” The younger man retorts with just as much vigor. Sapnap would do anything for Dream. If it means marrying him so he wasn’t stuck in an unhappy marriage then so be it. Unfortunately, it didn’t make him feel any less guilty for insisting, call him selfish, but he loved Dream too much to let him go.

“Plus I think Dad and your Mom are already planning the wedding.” Sapnap says with a laugh, looking up at the older man. Dream gives the other a smirk, letting out a small wheezing laugh.

“You’re probably right, let's go find them before they go overboard.” Dream leads Sapnap out of the sitting room, hands intertwined. They're so wrapped up in their own conversation and jokes that they don’t notice two figures watching them from the shadows. As soon as the newly betrothed couple is out of earshot the shadowed figures start talking.

“Looks like they figured it out huh?” Punz asks looking at the other.

“Thank god. I was getting tired of their pining. They’re my best friends but they’re so stupid.” George says a voice full of mirth. He loved his friends but they were so oblivious it hurt. Now that they’ve confessed and were getting married they all get to stop watching their obvious pining. 

______________________________

Sapnap was unfortunately right, King Bad And Queen Aria we’re happily discussing wedding plans with each other as the pair walked into the room. The two were still hand in hand as they stared at the two monarchs giggling like school children as they planned a lavish wedding over tea. 

“I was thinking of a summer wedding. The weather would be so nice and Sapnap loves sunflowers. I think it’d be lovely.” Said Bad the King of Munchy cheerfully. Head already full of ideas for his youngest son’s wedding. He adored his boys very much and they deserved the best. Plus, his baby was getting married! 

“That sounds marvelous! Oh, it’ll be so beautiful! We should have the reception outside! Think of it, a reception in a sunflower field. We can build an area for dining and dancing and think of how magical it’ll be under the stars.” Queen Aria prattled on excitedly. She was absolutely delighted that her son was finally getting married, and to his long time crush no less. She just knows they’ll be happy together. It was about time they got their acts together they’ve both been pining for much too long. 

“Woah! Okay wait” Dream says, getting the attention of the two parents. Everyone was now looking at the Lullaby Prince. His grip on Sapnap’s hand tightened and Sapnap squeezed back in reassurance. Dream smiled down at their intertwined hands for a moment and then turned his attention back to his mother and Sapnap’s father. All the while they missed the soft looks on the two monarch’s faces, young love was so beautiful. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much? We don’t really need anything big.” Dream said, that was partially true. Despite being princes, Dream and Sapnap typically did not enjoy extravagant events held on their behalf. Truthfully he also did not feel right having such a lavish wedding when Sapnap was doing this to help him out.

“Also why wait? Summer is so far away, wouldn't it be better to get married as soon as possible?” Sapnap questioned. It was just coming to the beginning of winter, the temperature was just starting to drop. Sapnap didn’t really want to drag out this process anymore than necessary. It wasn’t like this was for real anyway, not that their parents needed to know that. For now at least. The two rulers gave each other knowing looks, the love birds were anxious to get married it seemed. To be fair they’ve been in love for so long it was understandable.

“Excited to be wed are we?” Queen Aria queried, giving both young men a smirk. That got an immediate reaction from the betrothed couple. Sapnap’s face flushed a bright pink and he let go of Dream’s hand to anxiously tug with his long raven hair, messing up the half up do. Dream wasn’t doing much better, the man completely froze up, the visible part of his face turning bright red, the color making its way down his neck. King Bad just looked at the two fondly, letting out a small huff of a laugh as Queen Aria let out a startling wheeze. After deciding that the two boys had suffered enough the Queen composed herself to address the boys.

“No need to be so embarrassed you two. If that’s what you want we can get everything ready in a week. How’s that sound?” The Queen asked as her mind started planning already. The two young men looked at each other, communicating in subtle head movements and smiles. When the two boys nodded their consent to the Queen she smiled widely at the two. 

“Excellent! Well take a seat boys, we’ve got a lot to plan and very little time” Queen Aria commanded, gesturing to the open chair at the small tea table. The two young men, now more composed then they were moments before, approached the table together. Dream, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Sapnap’s chair for him. The younger man just rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, a small blush returning to his cheeks. Dream sat down beside Sapnap and their hands found each other once more. The rest of the afternoon was spent making wedding plans and enjoying the company of the other, their hands intertwined for the majority of their time together. 

______________________________

“Dude Sapnap, calm down, you’re wrinkling your clothes.” Punz said, his tone just a tad exasperated. His little brother was anxiously picking at the hems of his white wedding coat and orange silk waistcoat. His red lace cravat was also askew from all his fussing and his hair was falling out of the intricate up do that Dream’s younger sister Drista had taken the time to help decorate. 

“Punz I’m getting MARRIED!” Sapnap exclaims, voice cracking a little in distress. Punz just looks at his little brother. God his little brother was getting married, wasn’t he? He was so happy for the brat. Punz walks up to Sapnap and grabs his shoulders, he steers the younger man to the vanity and all but shoves him onto the bench that’s in front of it. He starts to gently rearrange Sapnap’s hair back into order, tucking in loose bits of hair back into the low bun at the nape of his neck.

“What’re you so nervous for? Dream loves you and you love him don’t you?” Punz asks his little brother as he resituated the small braid that was artfully wrapped across the top of his head. 

“Of course I love Dream! It’s just . . . today’s such a big day. What if I trip? What if I mess up my vows? What if I get so nervous I throw up, in front of everyone!” The younger brother blathered on, his anxious mind making up scenarios. All the while Punz is just puttering away, fixing Sapnap’s hair, he rearranged the yellow violas and white sweet alyssum that were tucked in the cross sections of the braid, they were such lovely flowers and they stood out nicely against the younger’s midnight black hair. 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. You two love each other and no matter what it’ll be okay. You could throw up on Dream’s shoes and he’d still be disgustingly in love with you. Plus, you’re lucky that you convinced Queen Aria and Dad that you only wanted a small wedding.” Punz stated as he put the finishing touches on Sapnap’s hair, adding some green hydrangeas to the mix, have to represent the Lullaby Kingdom somewhere. 

“Small?!? The royal families of every allied and neighboring kingdom are here!” Sapnap wails, burying his face in his hands. He lets out a small scream as he processes the information, it’s no big deal just fifty or so royals plus their attendants and guards. No big deal at all.

“If Queen Aria had her way she would have made this a huge public even and you know it.” Punz retorted. It was true, it could be worse. At least this way they’d only have friends and family around as they got married. So in retrospect it was a small affair. Sapnap pouts while looking at his older brother, he hates it when he’s right. Punz gives him a smirk back while grabbing both of his brother’s hands tugging on them so he’d stand up. The older man started to fix the younger’s disheveled clothing, tugging his waistcoat back into place and straightening out the cravat. 

All the while Sapnap was lost in his own thoughts. He can’t believe he and Dream were going to go through with this. They’re basically lying to all of their friends and family. The thought of it makes his stomach twist with guilt. Sure, he loves Dream so much. With all of his heart and soul. But what about Dream? The man was pulled out of his thoughts as his older brother enveloped him in a hug.

“I’m so happy for you baby bear, you’re getting your happily ever after” Punz whispered to his little brother. He truly was so happy for his baby brother. He was marrying the love of his life, his almost decade long crush, how could he not be happy for him? Those two idiots finally got their act together and he knew Sapnap would be happy here with Dream. He didn’t need to worry about his little brother’s well being and happiness because he knew Dream would ensure Sapnap would be happy and safe in Lullaby. 

“Y-yeah . . . happily ever after . . .” Sapnap muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around his big brother. The anxious pit in his stomach only gets bigger at the thought. Punz breaks the hug, holding his brother at arms length, an affectionate and slightly teary look in his eyes.

“Let’s get going, can’t have you late for your own wedding.” Punz states, quietly ushering his little brother out of the guest room and through the castle towards the great hall, completely oblivious to the conflicting thoughts that were plaguing Sapnap’s mind.

______________________________

The great hall was beautifully decorated. From the high vaulted ceilings hung banners and tapestries representing both the Munchy and Lullaby Kingdoms. At the front of the room was the grand staircase, which would be acting as a makeshift altar for the evening. It was decorated with hundreds of beautiful candles going up along the looping double staircases. Large flower arrangements made of green mist chrysanthemums and red tipped yellow roses line the stairs and the backdrop of the altar. The candles added a fairy tale like glow to the large room. All the guests were seated and happily talking amongst themselves waiting for the wedding to begin. 

If only Prince Dream could be so carefree. To put it simply the man was a wreck. He was so nervous about what was to come. What if Sapnap backed out? What is he messed up? What if everyone around them could see that they were faking being in love? Well, he wasn’t faking it, but the point still stands. This was a farce of a wedding! The prince was brought out of his thoughts with an elbow to the side.

“Dream, dude, calm down. I can hear you thinking.” George whispers, the man being Dream’s best man. Dream was glad to have George there with him, even if he was Dream’s advisor he was his best friend first. 

“Sorry George, I’m just . . . nervous.” The taller man admits. George laughs at his statement as if the blondes nervousness wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world right now. The man was radiating anxious energy. 

“It’ll be fine Dream, no way Sapnap is gonna leave you at the altar.” The older boy smirks, giving Dream a pat on the shoulder, then smoothing out Dream’s wedding coat while he was at it, the garment getting wrinkled in his fidgeting. He was dressed similarly to Sapnap. A white wedding coat with a waistcoat underneath, green this time. His silk cravat was a stunning shade of blue. He also had on a flower crown made of yellow violas and peach chrysanthemums sitting on top of his head, courtesy of his little sister. 

“You don’t know that George.” Dream retorts back. This was all a giant ruse anyway, Sapnap could back out any moment now and it could all go wrong. Dream’s hand went up to fiddle with his mask, having it with him still was a comfort. 

“Not to butt in on your conversation, but George is right. There’s no chance in hell that Sapnap would leave you at the altar. You two getting together was meant to be.” States Crown Prince Wilbur of the Antarctic Empire matter of factly. The fellow prince was surprisingly also an ordained minister, no one knew why, but he had jumped at the chance to be a part of the wedding when asked. He had been friends with the other two princes for years and he was happy to be a part of their big day. The tall and lanky brunette gave Dream a smile, hoping to convey comfort and help reassure the other. 

Dream takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, letting the action calm his nerves a bit. As he finally starts to calm down a little the procession music starts. Everyone turns their attention to the double doors as Drista, the flower girl makes her way down the aisle, scattering red rose petals as she does. 

The guests marvel at how cute the young princess looks in her tea length dress, the layers upon layers of fluffy chiffon combined with her grace made her look like a fairy. When she makes it up the small set of stairs in the front of the room she gives her big brother a huge grin and goes in for a hug, earning laughs and coos from the audience. When she lets go Dream tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her ear before she makes her way to sit with her mother in the front row.

The next person to make their way down the aisle is Purpled, Dream’s little brother. The young man was the ring bearer for today. He was very happy for his big brother but he looked like he would rather be doing anything besides having all this attention on him, the back of his neck was flushed red. Still he kept a smile on his face, though it was somewhat tense as he made his way down the aisle. When he made his way to the front Dream ruffled his little brother’s hair, much to the other’s displeasure and the audience's amusement. Purpled lets out an annoyed groan as he fixes his hair and stands beside George. 

Then the music shifts and all of the guests stand. To Dream it’s like time stands still as he sees Sapnap for the first time today. The younger boy looked amazing, walking down the aisle with his arm looped around King Bad’s. Sapnap was always beautiful in his eyes, but right now in this moment, with an adorably shy smile on his blushing face, well, Dream fell even more in love. As Sapnap came closer and closer down the aisle Dream could feel his heart hammering harder and harder in his chest. 

When Sapnap and Bad make it to the small set of stairs Bad lets go of Sapnap’s arm, he turns to his son, tears already building up in his eyes. He gives his baby boy a kiss on his forehead and gives him a bright smile. Then he leaves to sit with the rest of the family already situated in the front row. Sapnap then turns his attention to his husband to be, the flush on his face deepening as he just stares at the other in awe, as he ascends the steps to stand next to Dream. This is it. They were really going to go through with this. Wilbur starts speaking but neither man can hear him over the erratic thumping of their hearts. 

Sapnap looks down and starts to fidget with his hands as Wilbur drones on and on about the beauty of marriage and the bond that it represents, when all of a sudden two hands grab his. His attention turns back to Dream, who gives him a small smile and Sapnap can’t help but smile back. As long as Dream was here he’d be okay. The two are pulled out of their thoughts as Wilbur addresses Purpled.

“May we have the rings now please?” Wilbur asks, Purpled steps in front of the Sapnap and Dream presenting the rings. Two simple gold bands with a single gem of the other’s eye color set in the center. Once the two had grabbed their rings Purpled took his place in the audience with his mother and sister.

“The lovely couple have decided not to write their own vows for the occasion, so Dream please repeat after me. I, Crown Prince Dream of Lullaby.” 

“I, Crown Prince Dream of Lullaby . . .” Dream says as he grabs Sapnap’s left hand.

“Take thee, Prince Sapnap of Munchy.”

“Take thee, Prince Sapnap of Munchy . . .”

“To be my wedded husband.” 

“To be my wedded husband . . .” Dream’s hand grip Sapnap’s tighter at the word husband. God they were going to be husbands.

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

“To have and to hold from this day forward . . .”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health . . .”

“To love and to cherish, till death do us part.” 

“To love and to cherish, till death do us part . . .” 

“I pledge thee my faith.”

“I pledge thee my faith . . .” Dream’s eyes go soft at that, his smile widens as he slips a ring onto Sapnap’s finger, the emerald catching the light. He hopes that Sapnap can feel how earnestly and truthfully he meant every word. Dream was against the idea of writing their own vows. He’d just end up embarrassing himself with how lovesick he was for the younger man. The tall brunette gives Dream a smile and turns his attention to Sapnap.

“Sapnap please repeat after me. I Prince Sapnap of Munchy.” 

“I, Prince Sapnap of Munchy. . .” Sapnap says as he focuses all of his attention on Dream’s left hand.

“Take thee, Crown Prince Dream of Lullaby.”

“Take thee, Crown Prince Dream of Lullaby. . .”

“To be my wedded husband.” 

“To be my wedded husband . . .” 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

“To have and to hold from this day forward . . .”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health . . .”

“To love and to cherish, till death do us part.” 

“To love and to cherish, till death do us part . . .” Sapnap’s voice cracks a little at the word ‘love’, his face going from pink to red startlingly quick. He almost got through the vows without a hiccup he thinks bitterly. Dream just squeezes his hands in reassurance, eyebrows furrowing behind his mask.

“I pledge thee my faith.”

“I pledge thee my faith . . .” Sapnap says as he slips a beautiful gold and citrine ring onto Dream’s finger. 

“If anyone should believe that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace . . .” Wilbur says, not that anyone would object, like he said earlier, they were meant to be.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss your spouse.” Both of the men freeze at that, they were so stupid! How could they forget about the kiss? Dream takes the initiative and moves his mask off of his face blocking the audience from seeing his face properly. Wilbur has the decency to look away knowing that the Lullaby royals were very secretive about showing their faces to people. Sapnap stares into Dream’s piercing green eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s seen the man’s face but this is an entirely different situation. As Dream leaned down Sapnap’s breath hitches, this was really happening. 

Their lips met and it was like what Sapnap imagined being struck like lightning felt like, a thrill running down his spine. The pressure was light and the kiss chaste but it was sweet and soft. And all too soon it was over. Dream moved away, moving his mask back to cover his face, as the audience applauded the newly wedded couple. 

Dream gives Sapnap a wide smile and grabs his hand as they make their way out of the great hall. They still had a reception to get through but as long as he had Sapnap’s hand in his it would be okay.

______________________________

The only problem with the situation currently is the fact that Dream won’t let go of his dominant hand. The younger man’s right hand perpetually captured in Dream’s left. This was a problem considering that he couldn’t do much with his left hand besides sword fighting so eating was a bit of a struggle at the moment. Dream just laughed at his best friend’s predicament, not even having mercy on the younger by letting his hand go. Every time he tried to pull away Dream would just grab his hand again. 

“You need help there Sap?” Dream asks, a voice full of mirth. Sapnap just glares at his husband, not very amused with the situation at the moment. 

“I wouldn't if you would, oh I don’t know, let go of my hand.” The younger mutters sulkily. Dream just laughs at that. Dream holds up his own fork up to Sapnap’s mouth. Sapnap’s face flushes at that, god this was so weirdly domestic. The couple were completely oblivious to the looks and comments they were getting from their wedding guests, they were off in their own little world.

“They are so adorable!” Princess Niki of Chroma gushes. She was so happy for her friends, they’ve been in love since they were all just kids and it was great to see them finally be together.

“I think it’s quite gross actually.” Prince Tommy of Antarctica complains from the table behind Niki, making a fake gagging sound. It gets a laugh from all the other occupants of the ‘kids table’. Drista’s wheeze being particularly loud. The rest of the princes and princesses roll their eyes at the kids’ antics. They wouldn’t understand romance if it bit then in the butt. The others turned their attention back to the happy couple. Where it looked like Sapnap was trying to convince Dream to do something for him, if the puppy dog eyes were anything to go by.

“Please Dream, It sucks that I can’t even drink at my own wedding.” Sapnap pleads, making his lower lip wobble for the effect, large puppy dog eyes already in play. Dream might be a physically strong man but he was so emotionally weak for Sapnap. He caved almost instantly.

“Fine! But only a sip okay?” Dream concedes, holding up his wine glass up to Sapnap’s lips. Dream gently tips the glass for Sapnap to take a small sip of the deep red liquid. When he pulls away he laughs at the grimace that Sapnap is making, obviously not enjoying the taste of the alcohol at all. 

“Dude what the hell, why do adults drink wine if it tastes so bad? Sapnap whines. Dream just continues to laugh at his husband. His heart skips a beat at that, wow they’re husbands. He just gives Sapnap a goofy smile as he continues his tirade about the taste of alcohol. The moment is shattered minutes later with Wilbur tapping on his wine glass to get the attention of the room.

“As a gift for the newlyweds, the princes and princesses of the allied kingdoms have composed a song for the happy couple’s first dance.” Wilbur announces to the room as all the princes and princesses get to their positions taking over for the band momentarily. All of the royal children were musically inclined and this was a gift that they thought would be heartfelt for their friends. Dream gets up from his seat and leads Sapnap to the dance floor. 

“The piece we have composed for you is entitled  _ Dearly Beloved _ and I hope you all enjoy it.” Wilbur says as he joins the rest of the makeshift band as the conductor. Dream goes to guide Sapnap’s arms one hand in his and the other on his shoulder and then moves his over hand to settle on the other’s waist. Sapnap gave Dream an apprehensive look, he wasn’t the best dancer, he’d probably end up crushing Dream’s toes. 

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” Dream consoles the other. The music starts with Tommy on the piano and is quickly joined by Techno on Violin. The song starts off so peaceful and beautiful as Sapnap and Dream begin to waltz across the dance floor. The two were so focused on each other, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. The two continued like that for minutes just enjoying the warmth of their hands in each other’s and the wonderful music that their friends had composed for them. Just as they thought the song was winding down the music began to pick up in beat and tempo. The two men just went with the flow of the music as the song got more and more energetic. When the song hit it’s final peak Dream dropped Sapnap into a dramatic dip. Both of them were breathing heavily as the wedding guests applauded them. 

They stood there frozen as their breath mingled, their faces close. They were brought out of the moment when the normal band started up again. Dream straightened the both of them, giving Sapnap a tiny smile. Sapnap just smiled back, going to wrap both of his arms around Dream’s neck, head resting on the taller man’s chest. The two sway back and forth as their guests join them on the dance floor. 

They paid no mind to the kids running about the room or the other couples dancing around them. Right now, just like moments before, the only people in the universe were the two of them and nothing else mattered. 

______________________________

The two men were riding their horses through the countryside towards the Lullaby Royal Family’s cottage. Though the idea of a honey moon embarrassed the hell out of both of them, their families had insisted that take some time for themselves. They really couldn't argue without giving their loved ones a more concrete reason so they gave in in the end. Not that either could complain, the countryside cottage held a lot of good memories for the both of them. Childhood summers spent with each other playing in the open fields and exploring the nearby forest hand in hand and snowy winters spent pummeling each other with snowballs until their hands were numb from the cold. 

Sapnap could only smile as the cottage came into view, nostalgia making his heart warm. Being here just reminded him of the almost decade long friendship he shared with his husband, much of that time being an infatuated preteen, turned lovestruck teen, and now a pining adult. He laughs somewhat bitterly at the thought. The two slowed down and came to a stop in front of the small stable. The pair hopped off of their horses and started to unsaddle the two of them and hanging up the rest of their tack. The two hadn’t brought much with them, they were only planning on staying the weekend. 

“Being here sure brings back memories huh?” Dream asks good naturedly, Sapnap had been quiet on most of the ride and he was getting worried. 

“It does . . .” Sapnap says, a fond smile making its way to his face. He was really happy to be here despite the circumstances. They could relax for a little bit without their family watching them. It’d be like being kids again, no responsibilities to worry about and not care in the world. Just the two of them and the beautiful wilderness around them. 

“You wanna go explore after we set our things down? It’ll be like old times.” Dream asks the other, giving him a smile. 

“That sounds great!” Sapnap replies, his face lighting up. God Dream was so done for. How was he going to function as a person when his brain turns to jelly whenever Sapnap smiles? The two go about getting their bags into the cottage, leaving them in the front entranceway to deal with later. After everything was settled they made their way into the forest, laughing and joking all the while. They spent much of their walk reminiscing, many of the sights of the forest still familiar despite not being able to visit this place for years. Duties and responsibilities got in the way of that. 

The atmosphere between the two is warm. They gab away about everything and nothing. Just enjoying their time together. Their hands slot together once more, Sapnap playfully swinging their hands between their bodies. When Dream’s attention is pulled away from the conversation and he stops walking suddenly Sapnap turns to the other, concerned.

“Do you hear that?” Dream asks, voice low.

“Hear what Dream?” Sapnap responds, not quite picking up any sound that was out of the ordinary. Dream takes off in a random direction, letting go of Sapnap’s hand, leaving the other confused and even more concerned. 

“Dream wait up!” Sapnap yells, chasing after the other. Curse Dream’s height and long legs, it made him so hard to catch up to. Dream comes to a halt suddenly and Sapnap isn’t able to slow himself down and crashes into Dream’s back. Luckily they don’t take a tumble down the hill, Dream catches the other and steadies him, hands on his arms.

“Woah! You okay there Sap?” He looks down at the shorter man, a worried frown on his lips.

“I was before you ran off! What’s got you so excited anyway?” Sapnap complains, trying to peak around Dream to see what made him so animated. His eyes widen at what he sees. A beautiful waterfall was before them, the water cascading down into a lovely looking lake below the hill they were standing on top of. The water was so clear that you could see the bottom of the lake. A distant memory springs up in Sapnap’s mind, a summer long ago, two princelings wading through the water together trying to catch frogs, playful fights in the water, and swimming until their skin turned pruney. He looks up at Dream smiling, the other returns the smile, obviously reliving childhood memories as well. 

“Race you down there!” Dream exclaims, once again taking off, leaving the other in the dust. The older boy is taking clothes off as he goes, first his green dress shirt then his riding boots, he even throws his mask onto the ground as well. Sapnap’s face is burning red at this point, he’s just glad Dream kept his pants on. He makes his way down the hill at a more sedate pace, looking every but at a half dressed Dream.

“Dude it’s literally winter, you’re going to freeze your butt off.” Sapnap groans in protest. It was true. The temperature was beginning to drop, they should be expecting snow any day now. His mistake was not watching Dream because the next thing he knows the ground has disappeared from under him, the boy screams and wraps his arms around Dream’s neck.

“Don’t you dare! Dre-” Sapnap tries to get out but unfortunately he was tossed into the freezing water by his husband. When the younger man resurfaces he glares at the other who is laughing at his expense. He’s wheezing so hard he’s doubled over, hand on his knees. The younger just crosses his arms across his chest and pouts at the other, shivering a little at the temperature.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, here” Dream says consolingly extending his hand to help the other out of the water. Sapnap grabs Dream’s hand and smirks before he drags Dream into the water with him. Sapnap feels immense satisfaction at the look of surprise on Dream’s face as he resurfaces. Sapnap just splashes his husband. That splash seems to spur Dream into action as he reciprocates with a splash of his own. And after that, it is war. Sapnap goes to tackle the taller man and Dream just grabs on to the other taking them both down together. As Sapnap tries his best to get away from Dream he knows that it’s futile. The older man just holds onto the other as he tries to squirm away, both of them laughing so hard their sides hurt. Dream flips Sapnap around so that they’re facing each other and his breath gets caught in his throat.

The younger man is soaked head to toe, his hair is a mess and sticking to his cheeks and chest. Oh god, Sapnap’s shirt is see through at this point, the fabric soaked. Dream swallows the lump in his throat all of a sudden aware of the state the two of them are in. Sapnap is looking at him with worry, his brows furrowed together. The other opens his mouth to ask Dream ‘what’s wrong?’ but instead lets out a loud sneeze, Sapnap then rubs at his nose sniffling a little.

“We should get back and warm up, wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Dream mumbles as he makes his way out of the lake, grabbing Sapnap’s hand on the way. Dream gathers his discarded clothing as he goes, putting his boots back on, but not bothering to zip them back up. He never lets go of Sapnap’s hand. The walk back is filled with a comfortable silence. Despite being soaked to the bone and the cool air making them shiver, their hearts are warm. 

______________________________

The stars are out now and the cottage is cozy with the fireplace roaring. Sapnap sits in front of the fire warming up his hands and toes. He’s in a warm pair of flannel pajamas but his hair is still wet from the shower. He looks over to the kitchen, Dream is in there making them something warm to drink. The younger man’s face flushes at the sight of the other. The man is only in a pair of flannel pajama pants that hang low on his hips, a towel draped across his shoulders. The man had decided to go without his mask in the privacy of the cottage. The younger man is captivated at the sight of the freckles that cover Dream’s cheeks, they’re like little stars. Sapnap looks away, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them, cheeks heated. 

He thinks of a life where this could be real. If they weren’t princes would they have ever met? Would the two of them have fallen in love? He likes to think so. He imagines a life as commoners, they meet by chance at some market. They talk and become quick friends. No matter what universe they’d always be friends he likes to think. But then something changes, there are lingering glances and touches, and slowly but surely there is a mutual love. They get married and live their days in bliss. The thought of such a reality fills Sapnap with warmth and dread, it was just a silly fantasy.

Dream hums as he pours the finished hot chocolate into two mugs, not knowing the turmoil Sapnap’s thoughts have spiraled into. He makes his way back to the den to see Sapnap curled up into himself. He frowns at that, settling down next to Sapnap and leans on the other.

“I made your favorite.” The older man says offering a mug to the other. Sapnap looks up at Dream and takes the mug in both hands with a thankful nod of his head. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dream asks the other. He wants to know why Sapnap is so upset, he’d do anything to keep the younger man smiling. Sapnap blows on the steaming hot drink before taking a sip, contemplating the question.

“Do you ever wish you weren’t a prince?” Sapnap asks timidly, the questions barely audible despite how close the two were. Dream looks at the other as he ponders the question. He knows he lives a very fortunate and privileged life, but oftentimes he does wonder ‘what if?’

“Not really, but sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to not be royal. Why do you?” The older admits, looking at the other. He blows on his own drink, taking a sip as he waits for Sapnap to answer.

“All the time actually. I wonder what life would be like without duty and all these responsibilities. I feel like I’d feel more free.” Sapnap answers morosely, a pout making its way to his lips as he stares into the fire. Dream looks at the other and frowns. What did he mean ‘feel more free’. Was he regretting their marriage already? Did Sapnap feel like he was stuck? Dream’s heart just about shatters at the thought. The last thing he wants is to make Sapnap upset. 

“A-are you regretting getting married?” Dream inquires, voice low and sullen. Sapnap snaps his head to look at Dream, eyes wide.

“No no no, of course not Dream! I love you so much, you’re my best friend! I could never regret it.” Sapnap says reassuring the other. He felt so lucky to just have Dream in his life, let alone married to the other. He just felt so guilty about it all. Dream meanwhile breathes a little easier at that.

“I love you too, you are one of the most important people in my life Sapnap.” Dream confesses, the look in his eyes is soft. The two just stare at each other for a bit, emerald irises meeting an amber gaze. The moment is lost when Sapnap sneezes, this time it comes out as a cute little squeak. Dream’s heart melts at the sound, he puts down his mug and removes the towel from around his shoulders and drapes it onto Sapnap’s head, ruffling his hair with the towel a bit before he gets up.

“Dry your hair before you get sick.” Dream says as he walks over to the couch grabbing the throw blanket and padding his way back to the fire. He wraps the blanket around the two of them as Sapnap finishes drying off his long hair. Once Sapnap finishes he leans into Dream for warmth, not understanding how he could go without a shirt in this weather. The two sit there cuddled up by the fire talking in hushed whispers, drinking hot chocolate, the fire and the closeness keeping them warm as the night passes. 

______________________________

Dream wakes to the sound of early morning birds and sunlight hitting his eyes. He lets out a big yawn as he takes in the calm of the morning. The two men had decided to lay down by the fire as the night went by, they must’ve fallen asleep like that. The fire was nothing but embers in the early morning but it didn’t matter. Dream was warm and cozy with his husband cuddled up on top of him. He looks down to see Sapnap’s serene sleeping face. The early morning light makes him look ethereal. Dream sighs and presses a kiss to the other man’s temple. He really did marry an angel. Dream lays there in the early morning quiet, one hand playing Sapnap’s hair, the other wrapped firmly around his waist. He’s just living in the moment. Once Sapnap wakes he’ll have to let the other man go. But for now he’ll hold on as tight as he can.

______________________________

Unfortunately all things must come to an end. The newlyweds are riding back towards the Lullaby castle. The weekend away had been magical but now they were brought back to reality. Back to princely life and getting ready for Dream’s ascension to the throne. They’ll be busy in the coming months as Queen Aria slowly hands over the duties of the kingdom to Dream. They won’t be able to spend as much time together and the thought makes Sapnap want to sulk.

As they get closer and closer to the castle the two notice a crowd of people waiting for their return. Their families were waiting to welcome them with smiles on their faces. Sapnap can’t help but smile at the sight of his brother for them, their dad having to go back to Munchy, a kingdom couldn't run itself. He was truly so lucky to have such a wonderful brother. The pair stopped in front of the crowd waiting for them, quickly dismounting their horses. Sapnap is immediately wrapped up in a hug by his brother and Dream is in a similar state, his two younger siblings tackling him on sight. 

“So how was the honeymoon lovebirds?” Queen Aria calls out teasingly. Finding some sort of glee embarrassing her son and son in law. The two young men in question flushed red as everyone else around them laughed good naturedly. Sapnap pulls away from the embrace Punz has him in just to glare at his laughing brother. He takes it back and his brother is a jerk. 

Dream just shakes his head at his mother’s antics giving her a small smile. Before he knew it he was being pulled away by his siblings, wanting to spend some time together, claiming they missed him despite only being gone for the weekend, the Queen following quietly behind her children. Dream turns back to get one last look at Sapnap as they were separated, the other giving him a shrug and a small wave as he disappeared around the corner.

“But really, how was your honeymoon?” Punz asks his little brother seriously, raising an eyebrow as he looks at the other. Dream and Sapnap might be in love but his baby brother was acting weird, he had to make sure everything was okay. The other just rolls his eyes at Punz.

“It was fine.” Sapnap mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. Now that he was back at the castle the nervous pit in his stomach just got deeper. They were really just going to lie to all of their loved ones like this. He crosses his arms across his chest, gradually just getting more and more upset as his thoughts spiral. Why didn’t Dream love him? Why did he agree to this? Why did he lie to Dream? He was starting to regret all of this. If the guilt of lying didn’t kill him the heartache definitely would. Sapnap starts to sniffle a bit, if Punz wasn’t worried before he was definitely worried now.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong baby bear?” The older man inquires, putting his hands on Sapnap’s shoulders. At this point the older brother was assuming the worst. Sapnap looks at his brother, tears welling in his eyes. He has to tell Punz, he has to tell someone before he explodes.

“Dream doesn’t love me.” Sapnap whimpers, wiping at his eyes. 

“What gave you that silly idea?” Punz asks in a gentle voice. His little brother never had great self esteem but there was no way he believed that. You had to be completely oblivious to not be able to see how much Dream loved Sapnap. The younger man lets out a strangled sob. 

“I agreed to marry him to help him out. I was also being selfish, if I married him then at least I could stay by his side right? Sapnap struggles to get the words out, crying harder as he admits what was going on. Punz could only stare at the other in disbelief. Oh lord, his brother was completely oblivious. The idiots hadn’t figured it out after all. Punz wants to scream or yell or both. Yeah both would be nice but right now he has to fix this.

“I think you and Dream need to talk.” Punz stated in a serious tone. Sapnap just nods his head sadly, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve. Punz grabs the younger's hand and pulls him along. He was to go find Dream and get this all settled before he loses his mind. Why were these two so stupid? 

______________________________

“So . . .” A brunette man in a blue plaid waistcoat asks.

“So, what George?” Dream replies irritably, he loved his siblings, but they could be a bit much sometimes. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation from George. He just wanted to go to his room and rest for a bit. The long ride home had him tired.

“So how was the honeymoon?” The older man asks, a smirk on his face. Dream groans at the question.

“Not you too dude!” Dream complains, why was everyone so curious about his honeymoon. It’s not like anything really happened, I mean to be fair no one else knew that, but regardless it was starting to get on his nerves. It was also weirdly invasive, the way everyone was asking, it was always slightly . . . suggestive. 

“What?! I’m just curious!” The shorter man explains. Dream gives him a shove that had way more force behind it than necessary, luckily George catches himself, stumbling a bit but not face planting onto the floor. Dream just continued on his way towards his quarters, not paying the shorter man any mind.

“Alright! Forget I asked . . .” George mutters, Dream was obviously deciding to be a butt at the moment. God he was such a piss baby. He honestly didn’t know what Sapnap saw in him. George just rolls his eyes as he watches the other stomp away. He decides that Dream could use some alone time and turns back the way he came, he could go bother Sapnap and Punz instead. Speaking of Sapnap and Punz, the two men in question were making their way towards him. His brows furrow at the sight of Sapnap crying. 

“Woah, are you okay Sapnap? What happened?” George asks, the other man just sniffles, not feeling up to talk in that moment.

“So I’m sad to tell you that Dream and Sapnap have not actually figured it out . . .” Punz said voice trailing off at the end. He knew George would understand what he meant. George's eyes widen as he comprehends what Punz had said. Once his brain had finally come to terms with information it had been given he covers his face with his hands and screams. It was lucky they were alone or someone might have thought George was being murdered. 

“Why are they so stupid.” George asks Punz, voice a little hysteric. He had the dumbest, most oblivious friends in the world. All the while Sapnap felt like he was missing something, not quite understanding what the other two were going on about. George composes himself once more and gives Punz a serious look.

“What’s the game plan then?” The brunette asks Punz.

“We make them  _ actually _ talk. If that doesn’t work we knock some sense into them.” Punz states a look of determination on his face. He was not only done with Sapnap and Dream being idiots but he was also done with Sapnap being heartbroken when he didn’t have to be.

“Dream should be in his room by now, let's get going” George says earnestly, leading the two brothers down the hall. The faster these two idiots confess, the less headaches for everyone around them. George rubs at his temples, this was a mess.

______________________________

Dream was finally relaxing in his bed when he heard the knock on his door. He wants to scream, can’t he just have some alone time? He rolled off of his bed and onto the floor just groaning as he got up from the floor. There better be a good reason for the disturbance. He really wasn’t in the mood. Whoever was on the other side of the door starting banging on his door in impatience.

“I’m coming, hold your horses!” Dream yelled as he reached the door. He opened it and his heart stopped. In front of him was a teary-eyed Sapnap and an angry looking Punz and George. What was going on? His immediate response to seeing a crying Sapnap was to pull him into a hug but when Sapnap flinched back from his approach Dream stopped in his tracks.

“D-Dream we should talk.” Sapnap stuttered, his voice thick from all his crying. Anxiety spiked though Dream's body as he let the three into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He turned to face the others, the silence was tense as he waited for someone to say something. Anything at all. Punz clears his throat and gently guides Sapnap to stand in front of Dream.

“I believe you had something to tell Dream.” The blonde man says, as he and George stand by the door, blocking the only escape route, The two idiots were going to talk this out whether they liked it or not. Knowing Sapnap, this would be like pulling teeth. 

“Dream, remember when you asked if I regretted marrying you?” Sapnap mumbles quietly looking down, finding the wood grain of the floor particularly interesting.

“Of course, you said you didn’t regret it.” Dream states, trying to get a look at Sapnap’s face. He didn't like where this conversation was going. A feeling of dread was sitting heavy in his stomach. 

“I lied, Dream.” Sapnap admits, voice barely above a whisper. He started picking at his nails, this was the worst, he didn’t want to be here. Dream frowns at the confession, before he could get a word in Sapnap continues.

“Well not really. I’m selfish, so I don’t regret marrying you. How could I? You’re so amazing, anyone would be lucky to be your spouse. What I regret is all the lying. The guilt is getting to me and I caved. I told Punz the truth. You don’t love me the way I love you. I mean why would you? You’re you and I’m just me. God I’ve had a crush on you for such a long time Dream” Sapnap professes.

At this point Sapnap just kept on babbling nonsense. Dream on the other hand was frozen in place, his heart hammering in his chest. Sapnap had a crush on him? Sapnap loved him?! As he processes what Sapnap had said Dream’s breath catches in his throat. Sapnap didn’t know he loved him.

“Hey, wait. Stop that. What do you mean I don’t love you?” the older man asks. Sapnap stops his incessant babbling at that, head snapping up to look at Dream. Confusion was clear on his face. Dream takes off his mask, he wanted Sapnap to see his face during this.

“Sapnap, I love you so much. More than words can say. I’ve loved you since we were kids. You have my heart, you and you alone.” Dream confesses to the other. His emerald green eyes are soft as he looks at the other, a smile making its way to his face. Sapnap looks shocked.

“Y-you love me?” Sapnap asks, voice wavering. Not believing for a second he could possibly be lucky enough to have the heart of the man in front of him. 

Dream grabs Sapnap’s hand, gaze focused on the glimmering ring on his finger. He presses a kiss to it reverently, hoping to somehow convey just how much love he has for his childhood friend in the simple action. 

Dream shifts his gaze to meet Sapnap’s once more, there are tears falling from the younger man's eyes. Dream changes the positioning of their hands, their fingers now intertwined. 

“How could I not love someone as amazing as you? Someone who is so kind and caring. Someone who is so talented and beautiful. How could I not fall in love?” At Dream’s declaration Sapnap tears start falling with gusto. He lets out a quiet laugh, breath hitching as it turns into a sob. 

“Dude were fucking idiots,” Sapnap says voice full of mirth. Dream lets out a particularly loud wheeze at his husband’s words, becoming light headed at how hard he’s laughing, tears springing to his eyes. 

“Did they forget we’re also in the room?” Punz whispers to George. George lets out an amused huff. His two best friends really are the biggest idiots in the entire world. 

“We’ve lost them, let’s just give them some alone time,” George whispers back as he turns towards the door, Punz following behind quietly. Before he closes the door behind him he gives one last glance at the happily crying couple. They’re hugging each other tightly, as if letting go would destroy this storybook cliché they're living in. Punz just smiles, shaking his head as he closes the door. 

The couple is just there, laughing and crying tears of joy. Dream in his elation picks up Sapnap, bridal style, and starts to spin the two of them around in circles. Sapnap wraps his arms around Dream’s neck holding on tight, giggling and light headed. When Dream stops he stares at his husband, breathing hard.

“Can I kiss you?” Dream whispers. 

“Always” Sapnap responds. Dream immediately dives in placing dozens of kisses all over Sapnap’s face, kissing away his tears. The other giggles at the little butterfly kisses being bestowed upon his face. When Dream is done he pulls back and just stares at his husband. He looks so beautiful there in his arms, face flushed and happy. At that moment he decided that he would marry this man again if he could. That wasn’t a bad idea actually.

“We should redo out wedding vows!” The older man says excitedly. The ravenette in his arms looked befuddled. 

“We’re already married, Dream.” The other states, looking at the other like he was going crazy. Dream just laughs.

“I know, I know! But I wanted to write my own vows but I didn’t want to sound like a lovesick idiot at my own wedding. Especially since I didn’t know that you felt the same at the time.” The taller man divulges. His face pleading as he looks at his husband. God he’ll never get tired of calling Sapnap that, his husband. HIS! Sapnap looks at the other with starry eyed adoration, head nodding vigorously at the idea. With Sapnap agreeing the man starts to make his way out of the room. Sapnap starts to squirm.

“Dream! I can walk!” The younger man protests, his face flushing red. He really didn’t want anyone seeing him in this position.

“I know you can babe! But I just got you in my arms and I’m not planning on letting go anytime soon.” Dream declares. Sapnap’s face flushes at the pet name. He sighs and accepts his fate, watching the world go by as Dream carries him around the castle and out to the back garden. 

When they make it out to the garden fountain Dream finally sets him down. The sun is setting , twilight making its way across the sky. Dream slips his wedding band off of his finger, giving it back to Sapnap. The shorter man follows his lead and does the same. The other waits as Dream gathers his thoughts.

“I Dream, take thee, Sapnap, to be my wedded husband. I feel so lucky to be able to marry my best friend. We’ve known each other for almost ten years now and my life has been more amazing with you in it.” Dream starts, grabbing Sapnap’s left hand.

“I couldn’t imagine not having you here with me, and I couldn’t imagine having anyone else ruling by my side. You are so amazing and kind and I know the people of the Lullaby will come to love you too.” The man continues, staring into Sapnap’s eyes, his own gaze soft.

“I love you more than words could possibly convey, so, I will spend the rest of our lives together showing you how much you mean to me.” Dream finishes slipping the gold and emerald ring back on Sapnap’s finger. He gives the back of his husband’s hand a kiss. Sapnap just stares at the man with awe, he felt like he was falling more in love, if that was even at all possible. Sapnap takes in a deep breath, preparing himself to recite his vows.

“I Sapnap, take thee, Dream, to be my wedded husband. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world to be able to marry someone as astounding as you. You’ve been my best friend for basically half my life. How many people can say that?” The younger man starts, hand hesitantly going to grab Dream’s left hand. Dream gives Sapnap’s hand a squeeze in reassurance, encouraging him to go on. 

“How many people get to be fortunate enough to marry their soulmate? Cause I’m pretty sure that’s what we are. I promise to stand by your side as you ascend to the throne, to be there for you as we rule the kingdom.” Sapnap continues, he’s staring into Dream’s eyes, a look of determination there. He would be there to support Dream in all that he did. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, no one makes me as happy as you do. And I know I’ll never stop loving you and now our happiness is shared. I love you with all that I am, and all that I will ever be.” Sapnap finishes, slipping the gold and citrine ring onto Dream’s finger. He leans up towards Dream and the two meet in a kiss, it was soft and sweet and full of love. As the two pull away Sapnap wraps his arms around Dream’s neck, burying his face in the other’s shoulder. 

Dream wraps his arms around Sapnap’s waist and starts to sway back and forth. The couple having a second first dance in the garden. No one but them and the stars, the cold night air not bothering the two at all, they were warm in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was really a labor of love. This idea was living in my head rent free for so long and I'm so glad to finally have it done to share with you all.


End file.
